


Fall and I’ll Catch You

by jamesilver



Series: Trashy Tropes-- Kylux [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Skateboarding, hux is a drum major, skaterboi kylo, they are kind of super awkward and i have an oc in this names ezra he’s cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 15:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13977831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesilver/pseuds/jamesilver
Summary: Hux locked eyes with Ezra. “You better not fucking let me fall.”“Your balance is just off, is all,” Kylo said and he made his way over to where they were, coming to stand behind Hux. He put his hands on Hux’s hips, just underneath Ezra’s on his waist. “You’re sticking your ass out too far cause you’re afraid you’re gonna fall. Just...” Kylo pressed on Hux’s hips and moved them forward, forcing him to straighten his spine and stand up. “See?” Kylo said, and his voice was right next to Hux’s ear. He may pass out. “Now, Ezra and I are going to let go and—““Don’t you fucking dare!”“Do it, do it, do it, do it...” Paige began chanting and Rey and Poe joined her.Ezra and Kylo both let go and Hux stood, frozen, balancing on the skateboard.“See?” Kylo said again. “That’s not so bad. You’re fine.”





	Fall and I’ll Catch You

**Author's Note:**

> This is the ninth installment in "Kylux Trashy Tropes". If you like this take some time to read the other trashy aus and subscribe for anything that follows. Thank you!
> 
> Also tlj didn’t happen do not speak of it here please thank you
> 
> ____
> 
> poe, hux, paige, ezra, and kylo are all seniors the rest are all juniors

His hands moved fast. Sharp. Precise.  
“...2...3...4...1...” he muttered under his breath. This is what is was about. The ginger practically conducted in his sleep. This was his life and what he had been striving for since he knew it existed. Drum major. This was him. Ultimate band geek to the T, complete with matching “Marching is my Exercise" shirt. Early mornings practicing and late nights performing at the football games, marching band consumed his life. And he was entirely okay with that.

The bell rang, cutting off his thoughts. All of the band members immediately panicked. They were usually done before first bell with time to put their instruments away.

“Hux!” One of the saxophone players called. “School doesn’t start for another...good while—can you please calm all these nerds down?”

“Guys, guys!” The small ginger called. “It’s okay. The bells are just off.” Most of the high schoolers heard him and made their way back to the field with their instruments.

“We’re going to go through the fight song one more time and then we’ll head back in.” The students all lined up in order. He raised his hands, they raised their instruments- it was perfect. “1…2…3…4” His hands came down. “…down…left…right…up…down…left…right…up…1…2…3…4…” It came so naturally to him after so many years of practice. He loved conducting. It was synchronicity; it was everything falling into place. He loved the way the trumpets sounded and he loved controlling their rise and fall. He loved it all.

Later in the band room, he was hurriedly shoving all of his papers into his bag when the saxophone player from before came over to him. She had nice brown eyes, brown hair pulled into a ponytail. And dimples, she definitely had dimples, and she definitely showed them because she was always smiling. He hadn’t really noticed her much before.

“Hey,” she said, still walking. “I’ve noticed that you don’t really have many friends…”

Hux raised an eyebrow at her. “That’s a weird way to start a conversation.”

“Well it’s just… You eat lunch in the band room, right? If that doesn’t say ‘ultimate nerd,’ then I don’t know what does. Anyway, my point was that if you want to, you can come eat lunch with me and my friends sometime. We eat in the courtyard by the band room. I mean, that is if the sun wouldn’t singe your extremely pale skin.” He stared at her for a moment, deciding that yes, yes this was an extremely weird way to start a conversation. Before he could respond, the bell rang again and she was off with a quick “see ya” like he had no other choice but to see her later today and eat lunch with her.

His thoughts lingered a moment on ‘Maybe I like eating in the band room’ before remembering that, yeah that does say ‘ultimate nerd’ like nothing else. And she wasn’t wrong. He didn’t really have friends. He didn’t have time for friends between grades and band and his dad being a hardass and all the shit he had to deal with every day. But he eventually decided that maybe it was a good idea for his skin to see a little more sun.

So there he was, awkwardly standing by the entrance to the courtyard. He didn’t see the saxophone player in there and didn’t want to be awkward, and also didn’t realize until last period that he did not know her name. He pulled out his phone, pretending to be busy even though he had about two names in his contacts.

“Hey, conductor boy,” he heard from behind him. He looked up from his phone, turning around, to see the sax player walking towards him, hand in hand with another dimple-ey brown haired girl. “Are you taking me up on my invitation? Gonna come eat lunch with some cool nerds?” Hux smiled, unsure of what to do or say in this new situation and who was this other girl?  
His question was quickly answered as the sax player kept talking. “This is my girlfriend, Rey. Rey, this our drum major, Hux. What’s your first name by the way?”

“I don’t really want to talk about that.” Hux admitted.

She shrugged. “Alright well. I’m Jessika. Just to save you from any awkwardness in case you forgot. Come on.” The girls resumed walking, and the ginger followed behind them, shy and hoping that they weren’t walking towards the three boys sitting on the other side of the courtyard. They were loud, he knew. New situations made him uncomfortable enough. Whenever he was around people with loud personalities, he generally became extremely sarcastic and full of sass. It wasn’t a great thing to make friends with.

He sat down and Rey and Jessika sat on either side of him. The three boys were all talking and yelling. One was leaning against the shoulder of another boy, and yet another one was laying in the same boy's lap, long, dark dreads spread out.  
Rey leaned over to Hux. "That one on the left is Finn and then the one in the middle is Poe and then the one laying down is Ezra. Finn is pretty laid back and chill and very not into aggressiveness, Poe talks about his car and his dog and nothing else, and Ezra is a cute skater boy that they picked up a couple of months ago. They're a cute lil relationship."

"Wait, who?" Hux asked.

"Who what?" Rey returned.

"Which of them are dating?"

"All three of us," the guy who was supposedly Finn said from across the circle, motioning to himself and the two boys he was sitting with. Hux looked a little confused and Finn and Poe laughed a little bit, assuring him that it worked out really well.

Ezra turned his head and looked back and forth between Jessika and Rey. "So, which one of you did it?" The girls both started babbling about 'did what what do you mean'. "Which one of you brought the ginger?" Ezra laughed. Jessika and Rey stared at each other, Rey seeming like she wasn’t about to give up her girlfriend.

Ezra shrugged. “Fine,” he said, before turning to look at Hux. “So, tell us about you.” Hux obviously must have looked confused which caused Ezra to laugh again. It was a nice laugh, one that wasn’t too quiet or too loud, but also contained genuine joy. His boyfriends were talking about something else and not paying attention to the conversation.

Hux shrugged shyly. "I'm in band?"

"Why is that a question?" Ezra said, still laughing. "And also, besides band. What else do you do?"

Hux stared, starting to stammer a little. He couldn't think of anything. He was so focused on his music and his instruments that he had never spent time on anything else. He was only 17 and could already play every instrument in any marching band or orchestra, including guitars. That was what he devoted his life to. He did nothing else. He told all this to the group that was looking at him expectantly.

This came as such a shock to Ezra that he sat up and moved himself so he was sitting right in front of Hux, leaning in close enough that Hux instinctively leaned away. "Are you human? Music and nothing else? And you already know how to play how many instruments? How do you function? How do you relax? All your life is work." All at once, he sat up straight, allowing for Hux to return to his normal posture.

"Ezra, leave the kid alone," Poe groaned.

"He's not a kid; he obviously has his life figured out more than you do."

"I can call him a kid because he's younger than me. You're all younger than me. You're all small."

"It's a little creepy when you say that because--" Finn started.

"It's a year age difference, Finn! If you're uncomfortable leave the relationship, goddamn." Poe wasn't able to finish his sentence without laughing, and his boyfriends laughed with him. It seemed like a strange joke, but it must have been something Hux just wasn't in on.

They were an interesting group. And, they didn't just ignore Hux, unlike the kids at his last school. They were all so focused on being the best that they could be; everything was so competitive that you didn't make friends. But here, there was diversity. They had different interests and instead of competition, they experienced an open communication about what was going on in their lives, and it amazed Hux how quickly they drew him into conversation, as if he had been there the entire time.

It was nice. It was different. But the next day, Hux was still sitting in the band room, eating his lunch, composing. Like usual. They were great people and they tried so hard to make him feel welcome, but he didn't know how to be a friend or insert himself into their lives, so he just took Jessika's lunch invitation as a one-time thing.

The next morning, everyone was getting their instruments out and set up and tuned and the whole class stopped and stared as Jessika walked up to the kid no one talked to, and starting talking at him. And yes, she was talking at him.

"What was that? I thought you were gonna come sit with us. Did we scare you away? Was it the guys? I told them to be nice. We really tried to include you. Do you not like us? It's okay if you don't, you can tell me. Are we too abrasive? too blunt? too weird? I mean, I know that sometimes we can be a little, strange, but--"

"Whoa, Jessika." Hux stopped her. "Calm down. It's not that I don't like you guys; you're super sweet."

She looked a little confused, but also a little exasperated. "Then what? You like eating lunch in the band room? The scratchy AstroTurf isn't comfortable? Air conditioning?"

"No, no. It's not that. I just..." he faded off, not sure of how to continue. How do you tell someone that no matter how hard you try to make them feel welcome, they never will because they don't know how. He looked down at the ground, unable to believe he was about to tell her this. "I just never really had anyone try to be my friend before and so I just took that as a one time invitation." There was a long pause as Hux waited for her to start laughing.

"Oh, my sweet sweet little ginger snap." Jessika reached out to touch his shoulder, but ultimately decided that he probably wasn't one for physical contact which was probably a good idea. And did she just call him ginger snap? "You are always welcome to come eat lunch with us. And just because no one has tried to be your friend before doesn't mean that you don't deserve some."

Hux sat silent for a moment, trying to untangle her double negatives. As he began to respond, he was cut off by the band teacher and Jesskia left, meaning that was the end of the conversation and she was going to wait for him to come to lunch.

There were two more people in the courtyard when Hux sat down that day. He was introduced to Rose and Paige, sisters who were close friends with Rey and Finn. Hux was amazed how everyone seemed to fit into the group so naturally and how, once more, they included him instead of letting him be passively there.

Before lunch was even half over, Ezra started picking at Hux's life again. "Don't you ever feel like you need to branch out a little?"

"No," was the obvious and only response Hux had.

"But...what about balance, man?" Hux raised an eyebrow, his earlier answer still standing. "Okay, for example, I balance my life between skating and math. Math is like my wife, yeah? She's always there for me and I love her--"

"Wait, what's this I hear about you being in love with a girl?" Poe caught the tail end of a sentence and hopped conversations.

"Math, Dameron. Calm your tits. I've got two men in my life and that's enough for me." Poe winked and focused his attention back on his conversation with Rose before Ezra continued. "So, math is my wife. And I would never leave her. But skating is my sidechick. My passion. Not that I don't love my wife, and not that I condone cheating, but it's like....It's a balance, Hux. I can only analyze numbers for so long. At some point I gotta get out and breathe. You should try skating sometime. Find your passion. Find your sidechick."

Ezra's mini-speech may have stuck with Hux a tad longer than he had expected it to. And it wasn't like he had stopped trying to get Hux to try new things either. It was mostly small things, such as when he had Hux listen to Paige's screamo music-- which Hux did not like-- or when he made Hux re-try peanut butter-- which was just as bad as last time. But eventually, it all came down to a bet.

"Okay so, if you can identify every instrument that is playing in this song, then you win and I will officially shut up,” Ezra said.

Wanting this to all end, Hux agreed and Ezra fit his headphones around Hux’s ears. A short moment passed as Hux watched Ezra press play and then a mess of instruments all started playing at once.

Near shrieking, Hux yanked the headphones off. “What _was_ that?! That wasn’t music, that was instruments dying! What a clusterfuck! What is that?!”

Ezra just smiled in return. “So do I win?”

Hux crossed his arms. “Depends. What are you going to make me do?”

“I’d like to introduce you to my sidechick: skating.”

From the other side of the group, Paige began laughing, having heard what Ezra said. “Ezra! Don’t! You’ll break the kid!”

Hux rolled his eyes. “Fine. Whatever. But if I go with you then this is over. No more saying that I’m not adventurous enough and forcing me to try new things. Okay? I’ll give you one chance and then we’re done.”

Ezra clapped. “Deal. I’m just happy I can convince you to try anything. So are you free after school today?”

Oh, shit. That means he actually had to commit to doing this. And soon. “Fine,” he said.

“Good! I’m excited.” Ezra rubbed his hands together, smiling wide.

Hux was going to fucking die.

__________

The skatepark was crowded. Hux didn’t like it here. He wanted to go home. But, if he didn’t do this he would have to go back to eating lunch in the band room in order to avoid Ezra trying to get him to ‘branch out.’ And he didn’t want to do that. He actually kind of...liked these people. It was strange.

Poe, Paige, and Rey had come along to watch this happen and were sitting on a bench not too far away, cheering and whooping at Hux. Paige was laughing her ass off, still convinced Hux was going to break every bone in his body.

Ezra clipped the helmet around his head. Hux felt like he couldn’t swallow. This was so tightening, so restricting. At least it would keep him from splattering his brain across the concrete, though.

“Are you sure this is safe?” Hux asked Ezra for the fifth time.

“Yes, Hux.” Ezra put his hands on Hux’s shoulders. “Perfectly safe. We’re gonna start off by getting on the skateboard and I’m gonna walk next to you and balance you and you’re just gonna push off with one foot, okay? Gonna start super easy. I’ll make sure you don’t fall.”

“You fucking better.”

Ezra instructed him where to put his feet on the skateboard and was holding onto Hux, his hands on his waist. The moment Hux’s second foot was also placed onto the skateboard, he shot out his panicked arms and grabbed Ezra by the shoulders.

“Hey, okay, Ginger. Look me in the eyes.” Hux did. “Take a few breaths. You’re not gonna fall. I’m holding onto you.”

“This doesn’t feel safe!”

“You’re safe. You’re fine.” While Hux was taking a few deep breaths, Ezra moved his arms back and forth, causing the skateboard to travel forward and then back a bit. Hux’s grip on Ezra’s shoulders became white-knuckled. “Okay, okay,” Ezra said immediately, trying to calm him down again. “You’re okay.”

“I don’t think so!” Hux practically yelled. In the background, he could hear the rest of the group shouting him encouragements.

“Alright, Hux. Now, you’re going to take that back foot and take it off the skateboard so you can push yourself forward and—“

_“Are you crazy?!”_

“You’re gonna be fine, Hux. Just try it.”

_“I am going to die!”_

“You’re not going to die,” Ezra said.

“No, but he is gonna fall,” came a deep voice from behind them.

Hux turned to his side and Ezra spun as well. Standing there was a man dressed in nearly all black: ripped jeans and a black t shirt with a red checkered flannel layered over the tee shirt, the sleeves rolled up to reveal his forearms. His hair was long and wavy, reaching almost to his shoulders and his eyes....Oh, Hux was attracted to this man. Fuck, Hux was actually attracted to this man.

He was standing to the side of Poe, Paige and Rey and they turned as well when he spoke.

“Hey, man,” Poe greeted. He stood and they did one of those weird bro-hugs. Strange. “I haven’t seen you in like forever. How’s the new school?”

“I fucking hate it, thanks,” the man replied. “Hey, Rey,” he nodded.

“Oh,” She replied. “Grandma wants to know if you’re coming to Sunday dinner.”

“Well, tell Grandma that I’ll come to Sunday dinner when her cat stops fucking up my clothes.”

“Buy a damn lint roller, Kylo! I don’t want to have to listen to her talk again about how she’s not going to see you anymore since you’ll probably be fucking off across the country for college and—“

Kylo rolled his eyes. “Rey, just have her put the cat in a room during dinner! That’s all I’m fucking asking!”

“Maybe wear something that isn’t black, then? Try a little color?”

“I am not having this fucking conversation again.”

Paige interrupted. “Hey, can we get back to watching the band nerd break his bones?”

Again, Kylo rolled his eyes. “He’s not going to break any bones. He’s just going to fall.”

Hux locked eyes with Ezra. “You better not fucking let me fall.”

“Your balance is just off, is all,” Kylo said and he made his way over to where they were, coming to stand behind Hux. He put his hands on Hux’s hips, just underneath Ezra’s on his waist. “You’re sticking your ass out too far cause you’re afraid you’re gonna fall. Just...” Kylo pressed on Hux’s hips and moved them forward, forcing him to straighten his spine and stand up. “See?” Kylo said, and his voice was right next to Hux’s ear. He may pass out. “Now, Ezra and I are going to let go and—“

“Don’t you fucking dare!”

“Do it, do it, do it, do it...” Paige began chanting and Rey and Poe joined her.

Ezra and Kylo both let go and Hux stood, frozen, balancing on the skateboard.

“See?” Kylo said again. “That’s not so bad. You’re fine.”

“I want off.” Hux’s voice was quiet, sure that if he moved or even did more than light breathing, he was going to lose his balance and die.

“Okay, then just step off,” Kylo said.

“If I move, I die.”

Kylo laughed at that from behind Hux but he found that he wasn’t even in a position to appreciate it because he was freaking out. “Just step off. I’m right here. If you start to fall, Ezra and I are here.”

Very carefully—and with hands stuck out to the sides for balance—Hux picked up one foot and set it back, safe on the ground. Then, he quickly picked up the other one and was standing firmly on solid ground once more.

Hux pointed at the skateboard. “That thing is a death trap.”

Again, Kylo laughed and this time Hux was able to hear the full, deep tones of it. “It’s not a death trap,” he promised. “Watch.”

In a second before Hux could react, Kylo stepped forward and put a foot on Ezra’s skateboard, pushing off and heading down into the bowl-shaped concrete coffin. And he skated so effortlessly. Hux was actually mesmerized watching it.

Kylo’s hair was blowing out behind him, entirely unprotected by a helmet—which was insane. If he fell, Hux was going to vomit at the sight of his grey matter on the concrete. But Hux watched as he went up and down the bowl effortlessly. Then, he did a flip when he went up on one and Hux’s hands flew to his mouth in shock. But Kylo landed it perfectly, continuing to skate.

Hands still cupped around his face, Hux whispered, “That’s so hot.” What he didn’t realize was that his hands created an echo around his face. Until it was too late. Ezra turned towards him, his face splitting into a grin.

“Oh my god, you want him!”

“No, _no_.” Hux glanced over his shoulder, whispering harshly. “Don’t you dare.”

“I can get you two together, I can talk to him—“

“No, Ezra, do not do that. Do _not_.”

“I’m just saying, that whole hip and balance thing was pretty sexually charged, you know? I’ll talk to him for you, don’t worry.”

“Ezra, please do not fucking do that.”

Ezra turned to him and placed a hand on his shoulder just as Kylo did another flip and Hux was sure his knees went a bit weak.

“Hux, do you wanna know why Kylo is going to a new school this year? Because he got caught in the boy’s bathroom sucking dick at the end of last year and got expelled. Trust me, I can get you two together. See? I told you something good would come out of you coming to the skatepark with me! Try new things, right? Cause you didn’t actually try skating. I think your sidechick is actually going to be a skater. Just leave it to me.”

Hux buried his head in his hands. This was not going to work. At all. He may as well go dig his grave now because he was going to die of embarrassment probably sometime today and if not today then in the next week.

He just knew it.

__________

Hux was just sitting there trying to mind his own damn business at lunch when Ezra and Poe and Rey all crashed down around him.

“Okay, so,” Ezra began.

“We have a plan,” Poe finished.

Shaking his head, Hux just thought ‘this is not fucking happening right now.’

“It’s super simple,” Rey said. “We’ll just all get together at like my house or Poe’s house—probably Poe’s cause his mom’s super cool—and then we invite Kylo and then subtly just...you two just...things happen.”

He looked her dead in the eyes. “Things happen? That’s your plan? Invite us both to the same house and things happen? That’s it?” Hux loved his friends, really he did, but over the past week they had been insufferable trying to get him and Kylo together. They had about a thousand different plans on how to do it and none of them would work. Hux just _knew_ that none of them would work.

“Yup,” Poe said. “So, you’re coming over to my house tonight?”

“No, I—“

Ezra cut him off, clapping a hand on Hux’s shoulder. “You’ll be at Poe’s house tonight or I will straight-up tell Kylo you want his dick. To his face.”

“Don’t you fucking dare!” Hux turned to him.

“Then be there tonight.”

Which was exactly why Hux was now standing at the front door of the Dameron house.

He reached a hand out and rapped against the door, waiting anxiously. Why did he come here? If he didn’t then chances were that he would probably never even see Kylo again anyway so what did he fucking care what Ezra would say to—

The door opened and a shirtless Kylo leaned against the doorframe and gave Hux a once-over.

“Oh, hey. I didn’t know you were coming. Actually, I don’t even know your name. We were never properly introduced. I’m Kylo.” He paused, waiting for Hux to respond with his name but his mouth was dry and he was looking at a spot just above Kylo’s ear and trying to actively instigate a dissociative state so he did not have to be here. “And you are...?” Kylo continued.

“Why are you not wearing a shirt?”

Kylo shrugged. “I’ve been here all day.”

Hux’s eyes snapped to meet Kylo’s. “That doesn’t answer the fucking question.”

“I’ve been friends with Poe since we were in, like, pre K. I never wear a shirt here. Why? Does it make you uncomfortable?”

A little uncomfortable because of tight pants? suddenly? maybe? “Yes, it does make me uncomfortable. Just a tad.”

“Okay. I’ll put a shirt on then. Come on in.” Kylo walked into the house and Hux trailed behind him, entering through a hallway that opened up into a living room.

While Kylo walked over to a couch that had a tee shirt thrown on it, he gestured to a door a little further down the room. “Everyone’s in the basement if you want to head down.”

But Hux’s mouth was still dry and he was trying not to watch, desperate for every inch of skin to be imprinted in his memory just before Kylo pulled the band tee down across his torso. Finally, Hux was able to fucking breathe again and he crossed the room to the door.

His hand was reaching for the handle when he felt Kylo’s presence behind him. Kylo reached around him to twist the doorknob, coming close up behind Hux. “Let me get that for you,” he said and it was quiet, far too quiet to not be considered flirting. Unfortunately, everyone down in the basement heard the door open and someone shouted ‘is that Hux?’ and the moment was shattered.

When they walked down into the basement, Hux could see the entire group down there. Most were piled onto the couch but Finn and Rose were both trying to cover each other’s faces with their hands to impede the other’s video gaming skills. They were sitting mere inches from the television, both yelling and shoving each other. It seemed to be an extremely intense of game of Mario Kart.

Upon seeming them, Poe arched a brow at Kylo. He shrugged in response. “Ginger was a little uncomfortable with me being shirtless. Which I get, ya know. We don’t really know each other. In fact, I don’t know his name.” He glanced over his shoulder at Hux and winked. “He seems to be keeping it from me.”

Hux could swear his heart was tapping out. It was done. He could not handle the fact that this gorgeous man had just winked at him. What was this? Was this a thing?

Kylo flopped down on the couch next to Rey, taking her drink out of her hand. “Hey!” she exclaimed, grabbing for it back, but Kylo had already drained it. “Consider that payback for that time when I was six and you pushed me into that lake.”

“You deserved being pushed into that lake,” Rey said, elbowing Kylo in the ribs. “Now get off of me.”

“Can you guys shut up?” Rose yelled from in front of the television. “Like, really, stop speaking because I’m about to win here.”

“You are not!” Finn said. “I am in first place and—no! Don’t you throw that blue shell! Don’t you throw that blue shell! Don’t you throw—“ Finn tossed his controller onto the floor and leaned back, propping himself up on his hands. The words ‘game over’ flashed across the screen.

Hux blinked. It was like he was in a different world. People did this? Like people just had a large gathering of other people at their house on a random Thursday because they liked them?

Oh, and they invited Hux. He shook his head, trying to shake away the feeling that that brought up in him.

While he was still standing awkwardly and looking for a place to sit, Rose pointed to him. “Take Finn’s controller. You’re next. Gonna take you down, drum boy.”

“Oh, I don’t—“ Hux glanced around him. “I mean, I’ve never....”

From his position laying across almost everyone on the couch, Ezra spoke. “This is yet another example of what I mean by trying new things, Hux. Do you mean Mario Kart specifically or video games in general?”

“I’ve never played video games.” At this, nearly every eyebrow in the room went up. “What? I just don’t see how they’re appealing.”

Kylo stood up, all smiles. “I’ll teach you.”

Standing up to move to his vacated couch seat, Finn rolled his eyes. “Can’t you two just fuck already?” he muttered.

Both Hux and Kylo looked taken aback by what Finn said.

“What?” Finn asked. “I’ve been hearing from my boyfriends that there was like hip grabbing and he asked you to put _on_ a shirt, I mean why would he do that unless he’s attracted to you? Not to mention there is a _lot_ of sexual tension in this room and I just don’t like it.”

Kylo rolled his eyes. “Okay, fine.” He reaches out and took Hux by the wrist and began pulling him towards the stairs.

“Wait, I’m sorry,” Hux stammered. “What?” He glanced around the room, then back at Kylo. “What?”

“Just come with me,” Kylo said and Hux followed.

Once they were upstairs in the living room again, the door shut safely behind them, Kylo released his hand and walked over to sit on the couch. Hux remained standing, unsure of what was happening.

“Look, can we talk?” Kylo asked. “Because that was super weird. Finn crossed a line.” Hux nodded. At least they were in agreement. “But, he also wasn’t wrong.”

At that, Hux blinked a couple times, not sure he had heard correctly.

“I think I like you,” Kylo continued. “I know I’m attracted to you. And Finn and Ezra and Poe were right about helping you on the skateboard the other day. But then I couldn’t get you out of my head all week. I ended up actually texting Poe and asking him all these questions about you. So, uh. I was thinking maybe you and I could...talk? Maybe get to know each other? That is, if what just happened downstairs wasn’t too awkward for you.”

Hux thought about it for only a moment before making his decision. “Alright. Let’s give it a try.”

__________

Hux fell over onto the fake grass and lay face down, trying to hide the blush that was taking over his face.

“Ooooh,” Ezra teased. “You really _do_ like him.”

“Shut up,” Hux said, his words muffled by the grass.

“Hey, Ezra,” Rey called. “Do you want to know something Kylo told me?”

“What?”

“Hux and Kylo are going on a date today after school.”

Hux sat up immediately and glared at Rey, ignoring the excited sounds Ezra was making behind him out of pride for his matchmaking abilities. “You didn’t have to tell him that!”

Luckily, Hux was saved from anymore teasing by the end of lunch. Then he only had to wait the rest of the day, anticipation building for his date with Kylo.

When he walked out of sixth period and into the student parking lot, Kylo was already there on an idling motorcycle.

“I’m sorry, what?” Hux asked, laughing. “You drive a motorcycle? You’re 18!”

Kylo shrugged. “Yeah, my mom doesn’t like it but my dad thinks it’s good for me. I know you had problems with a skateboard. If I give you a helmet will you be able to get on this?”

“That thing is a death trap.”

“Possibly, but I will tell you that I’m planning on kissing you at the end of this date.” Kylo held out a helmet, smirking.

Muttering under his breath, Hux took the helmet out of Kylo’s hands and shoved it over his head before swinging a leg over the motorcycle. He wrapped his arms around Kylo’s torso before the cycle began moving and they pulled out of the parking lot.

Kylo made true to his promise. They were lingering around the block from Hux’s house so neither his father nor his stepmother would see when Kylo leaned in and brushed his soft lips against Hux’s.

He pulled back all too soon, leaving Hux’s lips tingling. “I’ll see you soon, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Hux replied.

He was actually so grateful that he had decided to try new things and he walked up the sidewalk to his house with a smile that made his cheeks hurt. He had just gone on a date with Kylo Ren.

And they had another one next week. 

**Author's Note:**

> i was originally going to make kylo a cringey skaterboi but that was when i started this fic a year and a half ago. i have changed my mind 
> 
> also rey skywalker was not disproven so you can pry it from my cold dead hands 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading! Again, this is a series of Trashy Tropes for this ship: the next and final installment will be an arranged marriage!!
> 
> Feel free to comment below and/or message me on [ tumblr ](https://www.bumblebae8.tumblr.com)
> 
> I am also currently taking ficlet requests on [ tumblr ](https://www.bumblebae8.tumblr.com)


End file.
